Title
by this iz my username
Summary: AU Ahsoka wasn't Anakin's first padawan. His first padawan, a girl named Selena, died a few weeks before Anakin got Ahsoka... or so everyone thought. Rest of the info inside. But don't worry; I'll finish the other stories eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**summery:**  
summery:  
Ahsoka wasn't Anakin's first padawan. His first padawan, Selena, died two months before she graduated to knighthood… or so everyone thought.

OC trait list:  
Name: Selena Halder  
Species: Human/bird hybrid  
age: 17  
charecteristics: Straight and short dirty blonde hair and very light blue eyes with specks of white. She also has midnight black wings.  
Clothes: Light purple tank-top underneath a mint green low-cut T-shirt, light purple miniskirt over white leggings and mint green moccosins.  
backstory: When she was 14 she was assigned to Anakin to be his apprentice. Two and a half years later she lost a fight with Dooku and tumbled into an ocean. Two weeks after this happened Ahsoka became Anakin's padawan. Now, eight months after her "death" she shows up again. Anakin thought of her as a daughter so when he lost her the only way he could deal was forgetting he ever had a padawan.

Story (Prequel so it's very short):

It was storming on Yavin 4. Rain blocked your vision but you could just make out two lightsabers; one red and one very light blue. They were crossed in a battle to the death. The black-cloaked figure with the red lightsaber suddenly pressed his opponent to the edge of a cliff towering above a crashing ocean. The teenage girl lost her balance and fell back over the cliff. She hit the water and never came up again. Her master, arriving just in time to see her fall, screamed Selena's name over and over. Dooku had already left but he didn't know he had just sealed his fate.

150 feet below Selena took her first breath underwater as she sunk deeper into the depths of the ocean. Nobody knows how but she's alive. For now.  
**OC trait list:**  
Name: Selena Halder  
Species: Human/bird hybrid  
age: 17  
charecteristics: Straight and short dirty blonde hair and very light blue eyes with specks of white. She also has midnight black wings.  
Clothes: Light purple tank-top underneath a mint green low-cut T-shirt, light purple miniskirt over white leggings and mint green moccosins.  
backstory: When she was 14 she was assigned to Anakin to be his apprentice. Two and a half years later she lost a fight with Dooku and tumbled into an ocean. Two weeks after this happened Ahsoka became Anakin's padawan. Now, eight months after her "death" she shows up again. Anakin thought of her as a daughter so when he lost her the only way he could deal was forgetting he ever had a padawan.

**Story (Prequel so it's very short):**

It was storming on Yavin 4. Rain blocked your vision but you could just make out two lightsabers; one red and one very light blue. They were crossed in a battle to the death. The black-cloaked figure with the red lightsaber suddenly pressed his opponent to the edge of a cliff towering above a crashing ocean. The teenage girl lost her balance and fell back over the cliff. She hit the water and never came up again. Her master, arriving just in time to see her fall, screamed Selena's name over and over. Dooku had already left but he didn't know he had just sealed his fate.

150 feet below Selena took her first breath underwater as she sunk deeper into the depths of the ocean. Nobody knows how but she's alive. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! The US government is thinking of making fanfiction a federal crime. They are trying to take our freedom from us. They already read all our e-mails so why do they have to get rid of all our freedom? I'm still a kid but I know that if they take our freedom then our soldiers in the Middle East are dying for no reason. **

Anakin shot up out of bed. He kept on having the same dream. It was of a fight between Dooku and a teenage human girl, who ended up loosing and falling off a cliff. He didn't know who the girl was but she looked familiar. Usually he forgot the whole dream except the scared look on the girl's face as she splashed into the water. The very image haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. He felt like he had to protect her even if it costed him his life. Ahsoka peeked in his room and said, "Master, I heard you yelling. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Snips. It was just a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Fine. I'm going to go get more beauty sleep. I don't want to look as terrible as you."

"I don't look THAT bad."

"Sure master. Whatever you say. Remember, we have a mission in the morning. Yavin 4 won't be easy to navigate."

"Okay, Snips. I'll try to get some sleep."

"See ya in the morning, Skyguy."

"See ya, Snips."

Anakin slumped back down and tried to go back to sleep but every time he closed his eyes the girl filled up his vision. She was frozen in time, screaming for him, yelling for help. The scariest part was that she seemed to be saying 'Master'. Anakin gave up trying to sleep so he got up and started walking around The Resolute. The only ones up at this hour were clones, who saluted to him as he passed. He came by a closet that looked like it hadn't been opened in a while. Anakin decided to check it out. He pulled back the door and froze. It had boxes piled up to the ceiling but the shocking part was a picture in a frame was on the top of one. He lifted it up and stared at the confusing image. Most things were holograms but this was a still photograph. It was him with his hand on a young teenage girl's shoulder. The girl was the one from his nightmares. Scrawled on the back was 'Red Barren and I make a pretty good team.' The rest of the things were bolts of cloth and sewing stuff except for a black leather man's jacket with 'Red Barren' in red writing on the back. It was exactly his size. Rex walked up behind Anakin and commented, "I haven't seen you look at her stuff for a while, sir." Anakin spun around and asked, "I've been here before?"

"Well, yes. Don't you remember; you were the one to put the Commander's stuff here after she died. She was the one who made you the jacket."

"The Commander? What do you mean? Ahsoka and Cody are the commanders."

"No, I mean Selena."

"Who's Selena?"

"What do you mean? She was your padawan for almost three years before she died just before being knighted."

"The only padawan I've ever had was Ahsoka. What are you trying to do, Rex?"

"Maybe you should wait for General Kenobi to explain it."

"That reminds me; Where IS Obi-Wan?"

"We are going to meet him on Yavin 4."

"Alright. Now you should get some sleep, Rex."

"Yes, sir. You should too."

Anakin nodded and went back to his room. This time he just laid down and started thinking about what Rex said about him having another padawan. Why wouldn't he remember somebody who had his back for years. Eventually he drifted off. This night he had a different dream.

He and the girl named Selena were back to back, surrounded by droids on every side. He said, "I'll take the ones in the front you get the ones in the back."

"Fine, but you have to get me some ice cream when we get back."

"Deal."

They both charged the enemy. After a few minutes of constant fighting Anakin checked back on Selena. She was evading enemy bullets by ducking and jumping and rolling aside. She flashed a grin at him and continued dodging. Soon they had defeated all the droids. Anakin smiled at her and said, "Not bad… for a padawan."

"Well, Mr. Red Barren, I may be a padawan but that won't stop me from being the best d*** padawan there ever was."

Anakin chuckled and said, "I don't doubt it."

Anakin woke up even more confused than ever. This wasn't making any sense. Ahsoka knocked on his door and said, "Master! Wake up. We're just above Yavin 4." Anakin quickly got dressed and walked to the hangar. Ahsoka was waiting for him on the transport ship. she looked at him as he walked up beside him and said, "You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah. Some."

"Did you have that same dream again?"

"No and mind your own buisness, Snips."

They took off and it was only a couple minutes until they landed on the surface of Yavin 4. They walked a few minutes to the camping spot. Anakin froze when he saw it. They were camping on a cliff towering over the ocean. He saw a flash of the dream and noticed this was the place the duel took place, right down to the lightsaber burn on a tree where Selena had avoided a strike to the neck. This was where she lost her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I got reviews! Guest: I just read it on a story. I think we have about a week before the law will be brought up because the House of Representatives is on a break.**

Anakin took in every detail of the camping area. He kneeled on the ground and saw a small scrap of mint green cloth. This was the place the girl died. Obi-wan walked up behind Anakin and softly said, "I take it you are starting to remember Selena."

"Obi-wan, what is happening? What have you been keeping from me?"

"I haven't been keeping anything from you. You've been keeping it from yourself."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Anakin, a little over three and a half years ago you recieved a padawan, a girl named Selena. You trained her until about ten months when she died in this very spot. You were so depressed that to deal with it you stored away all her stuff and forgot all about her."

"Oh."

Anakin sat down on a rock to think. Should he tell Ahsoka or let her think she's his first, last, and only padawan? He decided to wait until he knew more. Then he asked Obi-wan, "Why are we here?"

"There was a jedi distress signal that was only on for a few seconds before disappearing."

"This better not turn out like Mortis."

"We can only hope. Gather the troops, Anakin, we should start looking for the person who sent the signal. It might be a jedi in danger."

Anakin collected all the clones and they started the trek through the forest. After an hour of going in one direction Anakin sensed something behind the treeline. He signaled for everyone to be quiet. Anakin checked where he had sensed something. There was a seperatist base filled with droids. How did the republic not know about it? Ahsoke appeared next to him and her mouth dropped open. She whispered, "Master! Is that what I think it is?"

Before Anakin could answer a droid noticed them.

"Jedi! Alert the general!" One screamed

Anakin tried to kill the droids before they could do anything but he was too late. The seperatists knew they were here. Thousands of droids marched out of the base, more than most would think would be in there. Bullets rained upon the jedi and clones. The battle continued until 1/2 of the clones were dead but there were almost no droids left. That's when Grevious appeared. He ran onto the battlefield, four 'sabers spinning, and charged at Anakin and Ahsoka. The two jedi fought for as long as they could but eventually Ahsoka was force-pushed into a tree. Anakin heard a sickening *crack* and Ahsoka didn't get back up. He kept on dueling with Grevious but soon was pushed to the ground. Just as Grevious was about to kill Anakin a blue lightsaber blocked his path. At first Anakin thought that Obi-wan had come back to them from the other side of the forest but then noticed it was a female. He couldn't make out any details because his mind was too fuzzy from exhaustion to do anything but faint. Meanwhile a clone was dragging him to safety behind the trees while Grevious was occupied with the new addition to the fight. The girl used mostly the same style as Anakin but had more jumps and spins. One time she used her opponent's head as a spring board before jumping onto the roof of the base. G.G. joined her and they continued the battle. Nobody noticed Ahsoka being carried away from the battlefield by droids. It took a while but Grevious eventually defeated the girl. He dragged her to his ship, where Ahsoka still was. The ship left and just minutes after Anakin woke up. The clones had killed the droids so they were setting bombs in the base after downloading all the information. When Anakin sat up he asked, "What happened?" Coric answered, "You passed out from exhaustion, sir. We won the battle but your padawan is missing."

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"She and the person who helped us were dragged onto Grevious's ship."

"Who was the person?"

"We don't know. The only thing she left behind was this."

Coric held up a silver heart locket with lavendar jewels inlaid in the letter 'S'. Anakin's breath caught. He remembered giving that to Selena for her 16th birthday. She had jumped up and down like a little kid. Then she hugged him.

Anakin opened it up. A paper had fallen out. It was in his handwriting.

_Selena,_  
_You've been my padawan for almost two years and are like a daughter to me. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best master, but I'm getting better. I no longer let you eat a gallon of ice cream for dinner. Just because your master sucks it doesn't mean you can't be the best **** padawan there ever was. You'll make a great knight some day._  
_-Anakin_

Anakin smiled. He had written that the day after they had been on a mission where she was severely wounded. He was surprised Selena had kept it. In the frames were a picture of Selena and him in training with their training lightsabers crossed and one of them and Obi-wan at the temple steps while it was raining. Selena was laughing at Anakin, Anakin was sulking because he was all muddy, and Obi-wan was staring at them in amusement at the top of the steps. Anakin closed the locket and dropped it in his pocket. He called Obi-wan with his comlink and said, "We have to go after Grevious. He has two jedi in custody."

"Two jedi? What do you mean, Anakin? What happened?"

"Selena is alive but Grevious took her. Grevious also took Ahsoka. Both of my padawans are being held captive by him."

"How did Selena survive?"

"I don't know but we found her locket by the seperatist base. The clones said a female jedi held of grevious occupied for almost thirty minutes before being knocked out and dragged onto Grevious's ship."

"I'll alert the council. Get back to camp."

Anakin collected the remaining clones and led them back to camp.

_Meanwhile..._

Selena slowly woke up. She was in a cell along with a Togruta girl. The girl had a severe head wound. Selena tried to stop the bleeding but it didn't work. She checked to see if the girl was still unconcious and she was so Selena took her emergency thread and needle out of her pocket and stitched up the head wound then made a bandage out of part of her own tights and covered the stitches so they wouldn't get infected. Then Selena sat in silence while waiting for the girl to wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, please don't leave bad reviews on this story. Earlier today I was really close to shutting down my account. I'm bipolar so if somebody gets me upset I go into a really bad depression.**

Ahsoka groaned and sat up. Her head still hurt but not as much as before and she could tell it wasn't bleeding anymore. The first thing she noticed was a teenage human girl staring at her. When the girl saw her she said, "Good. You're awake. It was getting boring in here." Now Ahsoka could see the girl was blonde and was wearing a purple miniskirt, short white leggings, and a purple tank top with a green cardigan. All her clothes were dirty and torn.

"Where am I?"

"In the universe."

"Gee, thanks for clearing that up, captain obvious."

"You're welcome, lutenant sarcasm."

"Why does my head hurt?"

"Let's see… you have a giant gash on your head that you almost bled out of but why should that hurt?"

"You really love sarcasm, don't you?"

The girl grinned and replied, "It's my specialty."

"But seriously, where are we?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is being knocked out by the robotic insect."

"Who?"

"General Grevious."

"Why would he capture you?"

"'Cause he hates jedi who don't stay dead."

"You're a jedi?"

"Well, padawan actually, I'd be a knight but two months before I was supposed to graduate I fell off a cliff and now everyone thinks I'm dead. I can't wait until I see my master again! He'll think he's going crazy!"

Ahsoka smiled. She was liking this girl more and more. She said, "If I was thought of as dead and then I reappeared my master would think he was going crazy too."

"Yeah, male masters always worry the most."

"My master is Anakin Skywalker. Who was yours?"

"They… they aren't very important." Selena had a sad expression

"They? You've had more than one?"

"Four actually. The first one died the day I was assigned to him. The second one gave me back because apparently I was too annoying and the third one… I was taken away from."

"You don't seem annoying."

"I am."

"So… any escape plans?"

"No, I think being rescued would be our best option. The security is too strong and we're just outside GG's room."

"GG?"

"General Grevious is too long to say."

"Oh. How long have you been here?"

"Thirty minutes less than you. I just come out of unconciousness faster than you."

"Were you on Yavin 4 too?"

"Yeah, I held off GG while you and your master slept; AKA were unconcious."

"What happened to my master?"

"He was dragged to safety and is probably starting to look for you."

Selena went to her neck to touch her locket for good luck but froze when she noticed it was gone. She had worn that locket every second since she got it. It held some of her best memories. The note and pictures were all she had left of her master, the one who stuck with her through everything.

Suddenly Grevious clanked through the door and rasped out, "You two are very valuable to the sith. I will be promoted for sure." Selena got a devious look in her eyes and said, "I don't know, maybe your promotion chances will increase more if you date Dooku."

"What? We're both men!"

"Oh. You're not gay? Sorry, you sort of act like you are."

"You insufferable little brat!"

"So what if I'm a brat? At least I'm beautiful but you're an ugly homophobic overgrown insect."

Grevious filled with rage and stepped into the cell. He yanked Selena in the air and used his robotic arm to break her arm in half. Selena yelped and Grevious threw her on the ground then left. Ahsoka was immediately by Selena's side. Selena took one look at her broken arm and closed her eyes. It was bent completely backwards. Selena caught her breath and ripped off another piece of her leggings. Now they were like shorts. Ahsoka asked, "What can I do to help?" Selena grimaced and replied, "Straighten out my arm then wrap it in this."

Ahsoka straightened Selena's arm, elicting a scream from the girl, and tightly wound the cloth like a bandage. Then Selena turned her camisole into a sling to make sure she didn't move her arm too much. Selena dook a deep breath then sat up and asked Ahsoka, "Now, what were we talking about before Grevious so rudely interrupted us?"

Ahsoka asked, "Don't you want to rest a bit? I mean, Grevious broke your arm in half."

"What good would resting do? My arm would hurt the same nonetheless and then I would be bored too."

"Good point but I forgot what we were doing."

Selena, for some reason, found this wildly funny and broke down laughing. Ahsoka stared at her strangely. Selena continued laughing for five minutes straight the stopped. Then she started laughing at Ahsoka's expression. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh along.

(Camera zooms out on the two girls laughing then shows Anakin on Yavin 4)

Anakin was speaking with Mace Windu and Yoda. They still doubted that Selena was still alive but were going to let him search for her and Ahsoka anyway. He figured that Selena was the one to send the one to send the distress signal so he instructed the troops to leave the planet. Then he went back to the ruins of the Seperatist base. On the battlefield were more signs that Selena had been there. A small scrap of lavendar cloth was on the ground along with a black feather. Selena's wings had made her different from everyone else. They made her special. She could fly with them but if it was raining then she would drop like a rock. The first time he saw them it had been a big surprise. He had literally fallen out of his seat, which caused Selena to laugh nonstop for about ten minutes. If there was one thing Selena could do it was cheer everyone up just by laughing.

Anakin sat down and started searching the Force for the two girls. He had a vision of them both sitting together in a cell, laughing. They both looked perfectly fine except Selena's arm was in a sling and Ahsoka had a bandage around her head. Just outside their cell was Grevious, though. Anakin focused and came up with a position on them. They were in a base on… Hoth? Who in their right mind would set up a base on Hoth? Nobody lived there and there were no valuable resources so what was the use of building the base? Was it just for prisoners? Anakin hopped into The Twilight and set course for Hoth to find his padawans.

**SPOILER ALERT (just in case you don't want to know what happens don't read): some people think Selena will be a Mary Sue so I'm going to kill her off in the end. And yes, I am evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got bored again and when I get bored I write humor stories. Let me introduce you to my short story... a clone accidentally gives Selena coffee!**

When Anakin first got Selena she was very hyperactive, way more than Ahsoka was. In fact, she was so hyper, Anakin's scariest memory is this;

_He had just woken up and was going to the mess hall to eat. When he got there everyone was standing awkwardly by the doors. One of the clones said, "Sir, you don't want to go in there."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Just trust me, you don't."_

_"I order you to tell me why."_

_"Well sir, a clone made a mistake and gave your padawan coffee."_

_"So why are you out here? She can't be that bad."_

_"Go ahead and see for yourself but don't say I didn't warn you."_

_Anakin walked in and noticed he seemed to be the only one there. He rolled his eyes and sat down with his own cup of coffee. Then somebody dropped down from the ceiling. It was Selena. She grinned at him and said, "Heymasterwhatareyoudoinghere?Areyouhavingcoffee?o mgIlovecoffeesomuchisn'titreallygood?I'ddrinkiteve rysecondofeverydayificould!" Anakin stared at her, frozen in shock and fear. She giggled like a maniac and started running circles around the table. That was it for Anakin. He ran out of the room. The next day a new rule was posted. It said: Never give Selena coffee._


	6. Chapter 6

**Can you please review? It's getting difficult to have my stories that aren't really stories get more reviews than this.**

It was nighttime in the prison cell and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Ahsoka was shivering violently but Selena was used to cold nights. Slowly, Selena extended one of her wings (They fold against her back) and wrapped it around the younger girl. Ahsoka was startled for a second but ignored it and laid her head on Selena's shoulder. Selena didn't mind. Ahsoka was like a younger sibling to her and still only fourteen. **(She actually is 14 in the movie. I read that in a Clone Wars book)** Ahsoka stopped shivering and started to doze off as Selena kept watch for Grievous or somebody else. She didn't need as much sleep as Ahsoka because she was older. Somewhere near 2:00 in the morning Selena let herself fall asleep, guarding the girl who had replaced her. Morning came but it was even colder than the night before. Grievous made another visit but only to throw two bottles of water and a loaf of bread at them. Selena broke the bread and gave Ahsoka the bigger piece. When Ahsoka gave a questioning look Selena smiled and said, "When you spend almost a year in a jungle where you don't know what is edible your stomach requires less food." A few hours passed before Grevious clanked in again. He growled, "I have been instructed to get as much information from you as I can. Who's first for torture. To Ahsoka's surprise, Selena stood up. Ahsoka almost did the same thing but Grevious dragged Selena away before she could.

A couple hours later Selena was dragged unconscious to the cell with hundreds of burn marks and knife wounds decorating her skin. Ahsoka gasped at the sight of the girl who had protected her with her life. Grevious growled, "That's all the torture I have time for today. I'll be seeing YOU tomorrow." Ahsoka took a shaky breath and walked over to Selena. She knelt down next to her and inspected her wounds. The biggest problem was a gash running across her stomach. It was gushing blood all over the floor. Selena coughed and her eyes opened. They were unfocused and staring at the ceiling. When Ahsoka had first met Selena the older girl's eyes were determined and it seemed like they were saying 'Whatever you can do I can do better'. Now they were full of defeat. Selena mumbled, "Didn't say anything. My stomach hurts."

Ahsoka was scared. The cut was really bad and if she didn't do something about it soon Selena would die. She said, "Selena, you have a cut in your stomach and I don't know what to do!"

"I have a sewing needle in my headband. Get me that." Ahsoka grabbed Selena's headband, which had fallen into the corner, and took out the needle. It had black thread hanging off the end. Ahsoka handed the needle to her and Selena slowly sat up. To Ahsoka's disgust, she sewed her own skin back together in neat little stitches. Selena mumbled, "They used to do this all the time before bacta." Ahsoka nodded and laid down next to Selena. Ahsoka had started to doze off when she heard a commotion from out in the hallway. Selena must of heard it too because she perked up, even in her dizzy and confused state. Anakin appeared around the edge of the hallway outside their cell. He smiled in relief when he saw they were both alive but frowned when he saw Selena's condition. Anakin pressed the button to open the cell, but instead of the cell opening walls fell down around Anakin. He looked around, confused, until he noticed Grievous accompanied by a transdoshan.

**I'm sorry that it's so short but I couldn't resist posting it on my newly-fixed computer.**


End file.
